


Teruntukmu yang Bahagianya Kuselipkan Dalam Doa

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Bagaimana Gatra melihat Soma; bagaimana ia menambal sulam hatinya.
Relationships: Gatra Nararya/Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Teruntukmu yang Bahagianya Kuselipkan Dalam Doa

**Author's Note:**

> ~~HARUSNYA SAYA NGGAK INVESTASI PERASAAN KE KARAKTER FIKSI BIKINAN SENDIRI.~~
> 
> [Buat temen baca.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDrZuzTnSIh/) Bala banget suaranya ah.

Lampu kamarku temaram sementara aku beradu pandang dengan Sri Yantra di tengkukmu. Tubuhmu telanjang tertutup selimut agar tak masuk angin diterpa hawa dingin pendingin ruangan. Kau tertidur tanpa keinginan untuk pakai baju, kebiasaan burukmu (padahal kau gampang kedinginan, tetapi kau juga bilang, beradu kulit denganku lebih hangat ketimbang pakai baju).

Aku terjaga dan mencintaimu. Kau yang sepasang matanya mengunci milikku di satu Sabtu setahun lalu. Yang kemudian mengunci juga hatiku. Kau masih tertawa ketika kubilang aku menjatuhkan cintaku dekat kakimu di detik-detik pertama pertemuan kita. Lalu kau dengan getir bilang kau tak pantas bersanding denganku. Pilu ketika tahu isi kepalamu, bahwasannya kau, yang dengan mudah mendulang cinta, tak sanggup mencintaimu sendiri.

Aku terjaga dan mencintaimu. Kau yang merelakan tubuhmu terhujan nafsu. Kau yang melempar tatap sayu dengan setitik malu tapi mau. Kau yang menyulut gelora di selangkanganku. Kau dan tubuh kecilmu itu.

Kau juga yang menyelipkan nama yang bukan namaku di puncak hasrat binalmu.

(Hampir layu jantanku pertama aku mendengar nama itu, kalau saja ia tak tengah di ujung tanduk. Adalah klimaks yang antiklimaks kau sajikan di atas piring emas.)

Aku terjaga dan mencintaimu. Kau yang mencintai orang lain. Aku dan setan-setan di kepalaku masih ingin memilikimu. Kalau tak hatimu, tubuhmu pun kami terima dengan sukarela. Aku dan setan-setan di kepalaku masih ingin mencuri rintih pelan desah halus lenguh nikmatmu. Aku dan setan-setan di kepalaku masih ingin menyimpan senyummu.

_Aku dan setan-setan di kepalaku terus saja menginginkanmu, walau hatiku retak sana, kutambal. Retak sini, kutambal. Begitu sampai ia menjadi hati tambal sulam._

Aku terjaga dan mencintaimu. Aku bodoh dan cintaku buta, namun hati tak pernah tak manasuka. Aku terjaga di jam 3 pagi, sementara kau mungkin tengah memimpikan ia yang namanya kau sembunyikan dalam kotak kecil rahasiamu, sementara aku beradu pandang dengan Sri Yantra di tengkukmu, memikirkan betapa aku ingin melihatmu bahagia yang sebahagia-bahagianya _karena di bahagiamu aku koyak dalam bahagia._

Telah kurelakan kau jadi rembulan yang hatinya tak pernah pulang ke peraduanku. Aku tak mengemis padamu minta dijanjikan harap, namun sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku dan kebodohanku dan cintaku dan pilu hatiku dan setan-setan di kepalaku tetap dengan setia kami padamu, hingga pada akhirnya kau sampai pada ujung lorong gelapmu.

Biarkan aku dan kebodohanku dan cintaku dan pilu hatiku dan setan-setan di kepalaku menjadi secuil bagian darimu, hingga pada akhirnya kita tak lagi dinaungi teduh payung takdir.

_Aku terjaga, Soma, dan masih juga mencintaimu._


End file.
